


The haunting of Hannibal Lecter

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Will Graham, Halloween, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will sabe que muchos dirán que su muerte fue estúpida. Lo sabe mientras ve a los paramédicos tratando de reanimar su cuerpo tras sacarlo de en medio de la avenida. Porque sí, hay que rebobinar para saber qué Will Graham entregó su desdichada vida al prevenir que un dulce salchicha falleciera atropellado.Y ese es solo el inicio de su aventura que tomará mucha fuerza cuando conoce al enigmático y raro doctor Hannibal Lecter. Quién es un caníbal y el destripador. ¿Lo peor? Lo muy atraído que se siente hacia él, siendo un fantasma y todo.--Halloween fic antes de que Will y Hannibal se conozcan, con una relación bastante "fantasmagórica". Mucho fluff y referencias a la cultura pop!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	The haunting of Hannibal Lecter

Will sabe que muchos dirán que su muerte fue estúpida. Lo sabe mientras ve a los paramédicos tratando de reanimar su cuerpo tras sacarlo de en medio de la avenida. Es impresionante el grupo de personas que aún está observando lo que dejó el accidente al lado de la niña que abraza al perro que salvó. 

Porque sí, hay que rebobinar para saber qué Will Graham entregó su desdichada vida al prevenir que un dulce salchicha falleciera atropellado. El pobre perrito cayó a la calle tras soltarse de la pequeña que sostenía su cuerda; cuerpecito largo e inquieto que se quedó en la vía justo frente a una camioneta acercándose a toda velocidad. 

Will, caminando para ir a almorzar tras su nuevo encuentro con Jack Crawford por un caso de desapariciones, ojos perdidos en el horizonte, se dio cuenta de la situación por los gritos de la niña, viéndola hacer el intento para ir a sacar del camino a su mascota. 

Pero Will fue más rápido, solo tuvo que ver esa cola moverse con simpatía y quizás qué pensamientos perrunos para correr y levantarlo, lanzándolo hacia los arbustos en el cruce. El golpe ni lo sintió, volando unos buenos metros por el aire y cayendo en su nuca.

Al levantarse estaba claro que lo hizo como un jodido espíritu porque pudo ver a su cuerpo aún ahí y bien, muerto.

En fin, ahora que se lo están llevando, o bueno, a lo que queda, se acerca a la niña que todavía llora, sus padres reconfortándola. Con una leve sonrisa levanta su mano y nota que las películas no fallan en mostrar la piel traslúcida porque así la ve al tratar de acariciar el lomo del cachorro, atravesándolo para su pesar.

Así que sí, lo más probable es que si su accidente aparece en algún periódico no faltará quien diga “qué tipo más estúpido”, pero Will solo tiene que ver al perro lamiendo la mano de la pequeña, quien lo abraza contra su pecho, para saber que hizo lo correcto.

Si tan solo tuviera la misma seguridad para saber ¿qué mierda sigue haciendo en este mundo?

Se lleva la mano a la cara apretándose los párpados y sintiéndose terrible, al menos, de manera ontológica (de hecho se piñizca y no, no siente nada).

Se sube a la ambulancia donde ve los intentos inútiles por traerlo de vuelta hasta que uno de los funcionarios notifica su fallecimiento. No es que esté poniendo atención, su mente buscando información sobre qué podría estar pasando. Lo primero que piensa es en Los Cazafantasmas ya que recuerda haber ido al cine con su papá a ver la segunda película cuando tenía unos 10 años y el quedarse con la canción comiéndole el cerebro por días.

En el hospital ya, viendo su cuerpo ser llevado a la morgue y la triste realidad de no tener parientes ni amigos cercanos a quienes llamar, solo a su maldito trabajo, llega a una sola conclusión: asuntos sin resolver. 

Por eso es que sigue en este plano, paseándose por la maldita morgue porque está claro que si era perturbador en vida tenía que continuar siéndolo en muerte.

¿Pero qué asunto por resolver tiene? 34 años en el mundo y no es como si haya dejado una gran marca. Solo sus pobres perros, y prefiere no pensar en eso (de hecho, trató de irse y de alguna forma viajar a Wolf Trap pero todo apunta a que está pegado a su cuerpo).

Sigue lamentándose, su mente divagando en qué asunto sin concluir tiene cuando aparece Jack Crawford. 

Por supuesto. 

-

-

-

Así es cómo pasa tres días con el agente quien, siendo sinceros, tiene una vida agradable y una relación envidiable con su esposa. Quien está enferma de cáncer y muriendo.

Will no se mete porque bueno, secretos de pareja, y porque también cuando trata de tocar cosas o aparecerse no logra nada, todo lo atraviesa. Es que está resultando ser un pésimo fantasma, ni poderes tiene.

Crawford no dice nada sobre las circunstancias de su muerte, incluso bebiendo un vaso de whisky en su honor mirando al cielo (ojalá estuviera por ahí y no vagando en la casa de un matrimonio).

Cree que tendrá que pasarse el resto de su vida, es decir, no-vida, siguiendo a Crawford hasta solucionar el crimen, preparándose para ir a su propio funeral cuando el día anterior a su entierro (y qué idea es esa, sin duda no se lo habría esperado) acompaña al agente a una reunión.

Ahí es que se encuentra con un hombre alto y elegante, cabello de un marrón claro y rasgos muy europeos en los que destacan sus pómulos fuertes y arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos. Se llama Hannibal Lecter y es un psiquiatra, es el maldito psiquiatra que Jack le iba a poner como niñera pero ahora que está muerto, jajaja, ¡no puede!

Al menos nadie se meterá en su mente.

El doctor es de esos tipos que hablan mucho sin decir nada; palabras bonitas y carisma despampanante que en minutos tiene a Jack comiendo de su mano y convirtiéndose en el perfilador que necesitaba, entregando un reporte perfecto de quien es el asesino.

Tan perfecto que Will incluso lo agradece porque está claro que lo atraparan y él podrá descansar, ojalá, en paz.

Los ve despedirse muy aburrido, otra vez notando lo terrible de ser un fantasma y extrañando a mil a sus perros (trata de no pensar en ellos, en lo solo que estarán, separados, esperando por un regreso que no sucederá). Está tan ensimismado en sentirse mal que recién nota que es a Lecter a quien está siguiendo. 

¿Pero qué mierda?

-

-

-

Qué mierda.

Uno: Una parte de él teme ser esa clase de fantasma promiscuo que se va con cualquier persona que pronuncie su nombre.

Dos: Lecter es millonario, su casa es enorme. Will tendría que trabajar unas dos vidas para poder comprarse algo así.

Tres: Algo está muy mal con el doctor.

Will no necesita de sus habilidades empáticas para suponerlo. Tiene que solo verlo cocinarse para sí mismo un plato que le toma casi cuatro malditas horas, comiendo en un comedor muy gótico y perturbador (¿quién cuelga Leda y el cisne ahí?), para luego retirarse a una sala a tocar música en un instrumento que desconoce el nombre.

El hombre es, por decirlo, particular.

Está mirando los libros en la sala cuando se fija en uno de ensayos en el que está seguro se encuentra su artículo académico sobre el tiempo de muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces estira la mano hacia las letras y para su máxima sorpresa ¡logra tocarlas!

Aquí llegó la hora de ser un fantasma.

Mirando por sobre el hombro a Lecter, se concentra y toca el libro, un hormigueo en las yemas de sus dedos hasta lograr botarlo.

Es un excelente espectro.

El doctor ha dejado su instrumento y se ha parado, curiosidad en sus facciones. Will con mucho esfuerzo logra levantar la tapa y mover las páginas hasta el índice, ojos fijos en la figura de Lecter quien se agacha como si todos los días tuviera eventos sobrenaturales sucediéndole. 

Lecter observa unos segundos la hoja, una pequeña sonrisa marcando sus labios finos—. ¿Será posible que me esté visitando, señor Graham?

Es que el tipo es inteligente, no lo negará. Tampoco negará dar un salto de felicidad, orgulloso de sí tener poderes.

El doctor también se levanta, caminando hasta su escritorio y sacando lápiz y papel, dejándolos en la mesa al lado de uno de los sitiales—. Me imagino que trata de comunicarse conmigo.

Will asiente como un estúpido—. Por supuesto —responde, poniendo los ojos en blanco y acercándose hacia los utensilios, pero vuelve a mirar a Lecter quien observa confundido el espacio que ocupó. 

—¿Doctor Lecter? —pregunta, no queriendo hacerse esperanzas.

—Es un poco inquietante escuchar una voz sin espacio físico. Querría decirle que es un gusto, señor Graham, pero las circunstancias son bastante terribles.

Will quiere volver a morir ¿significa esto que podría haberle estado hablando todas estas horas? En su defensa, lo intentó con Jack y no se pudo. Suspira—. No sé cómo ni por qué lo estoy siguiendo.

Lecter se sienta en uno de los sillones, haciendo alusión con su mano para que tome el otro. Está tomando todo con más calma que Will, quien digámoslo, es el puto fantasma—. Planeaba conocerlo esta tarde si no hubiera sido por su accidente. Eso podría haber causado que esté aquí.

—¿Mi asunto sin resolver es qué, conocerlo a usted? Ya lo he hecho y sigo aquí.

Lecter no contesta de inmediato pero sus ojos se enfocan más, aún sin verlo—. Le confesaré que acepté reunirme con el agente Crawford por la curiosidad que sentí hacia su descripción. Querría haberlo conocido, Will. Estoy seguro que habría hecho de mi vida más entretenida. 

Claro, Will Graham, el rey del entretenimiento—. No creo que lo hubiese encontrado interesante. 

El doctor sonríe de manera abierta—. Por el contrario, creo que nos habríamos llevado muy bien. En fin, ¿qué más puede hacer?

Así es como se pasan buena parte de la noche probando los poderes fantasmagóricos de Will: puede tocar cosas y empujarla sin tanta dificultad si se concentra, moverlas se hace más difícil pero con esfuerzo lo puede lograr. Eso sí, necesita estar con Lecter para eso.

Algo bueno: dentro de la casa sí puede alejarse de él, no así cuando están en el patio que de forma automática lo sigue a uno o dos metros de distancia. 

Se siente agotado cuando terminan, o cuando le pide terminar, molesto diciéndole si es que acaso no duerme. Los ojos de Lecter, de un marrón casi rojo parecen volverse más intensos cuando le contesta que “el sueño se hace innecesario al experimentar tal magnifica situación”. 

Will sigue encontrando perturbador lo poco perturbador que Lecter toma todo lo que está pasando. Hasta que baja a su sótano y entiende todo.

Puta mierda.

-

-

-

Es que si no fuera poco ser un maldito fantasma, que no ha visto a sus perros en una semana, estar amarrado a un desconocido que es rarísimo, resulta que el tipo es un asesino caníbal.

Will cierra los ojos y pone en uso su empatía viendo en su ojo mental a Lecter, sus gestos, sus palabras, sus intereses, su casa, su sótano, su jodido congelador.

Es que maldita sea, es el puto destripador de Chesapeake. 

Sale del sótano elevándose, porque sí, parece que vuela (estaría feliz de saber la extensión de sus poderes si no fuera porque está teniendo una crisis existencial).

La cosa es que estando muerto es dificilísimo poder avisarle a la policía.

Se arrastra como un alma en pena por las habitaciones de la mansión, haciendo abrir las ventanas y volar las cortinas y está en su mejor personificación de _poltergeist_ cuando Lecter baja de su dormitorio parándose en el umbral de la sala y luciendo... aburrido.

Como si Will no estuviera destrozándole la casa.

—Me imagino que terminó por descubrir los contenidos de mi hogar —le dice, como si tener restos humanos para consumir estuviera a la par con coleccionar figuritas o construir miniaturas. 

—Sí. Estoy atado a un puto caníbal.

—Lenguaje señor Graham.

Will lo ignora—. Mi asunto sin resolver está claro que es el meterte detrás de rejas, seguro si no hubiese muerto habría sido quien te habría cazado.

Lecter tiene el descaro de sonreír. Por supuesto, el muy maldito ya se dio cuenta de lo mismo—. Pero está aquí y sus poderes no sirven en otras partes, Will. Una situación poética. 

—Poética ni mierda —responde agrio, sentándose cansado en una silla en la sala notando los libros caídos al igual que las lámparas. Vaya que es buen espíritu vengativo—. Encontraré la forma para hacerlo, para cazarte así.

Los labios de Lecter realzan su diversión como si esto fuera lo más entretenido que le ha pasado en años—. Puede intentarlo, Will, no lo detendré.

-

-

-

Así es cómo se inicia la “aparición de Will Graham” donde nada de lo que intenta sirve.

Lecter es imposible de asustar, Will trata con todos los trucos de películas de terror haciendo volar cosas, crujiendo el piso, incluso fingiendo sollozos y gemidos de espanto. Nada.

Trata también de ir a la policía, pero siempre es devuelto a donde el doctor. Además sus poderes solo funcionan dentro de la mansión, cuando anda en la calle con Lecter, quien maldita sea tiene tanta vida social, solo logra hablarle.

Así es cómo tras varias semanas se da cuenta que aunque no puede ajusticiarlo ni asustarlo, sí puede molestarlo. Lo hace en la ópera, sentado a su lado mientras expone las mejores formas para pescar una trucha y luego sus quejas de por qué la revista de mecánica avanzada ya no es lo que era.

La mandíbula del doctor se aprieta pero no es hasta que no lo deja escuchar el aria de la soprano, que Will nota que si Lecter pudiera lo habría matado de nuevo.

Punto para Will Graham.

Pero la venganza de Lecter es asesinar a un desdichado delante de él. Will hace como que no quiere ver pero termina casi embelesado por el nivel de violencia tan delicada con la que Lecter en su sótano de torturas le abre el pecho para sacarle los pulmones aún vivo.

Se siente enfermo en su estómago y si pudiera cree que vomitaría. Tanto por lo que presenció como por no sentirse tan terrible como debiera. ¿Es que acaso es así por ser un fantasma?

Sabe que no, que era así incluso en vida.

Se eleva y vuela hacia el ático sentándose entre cuadros amarrados, sintiéndose terrible y queriendo poder llorar. Queriendo salir de aquí, queriendo estar con sus perros.

Queriendo dejar de existir.

-

-

-

Pasa días así aunque menos de una semana porque al quinto de su imitación de un cuerpo postrado en el diván victoriano que tiene Lecter, siente ese hormigueo recorrerlo, volando hacia la sala.

El doctor, siguiendo su línea de ser más perturbador que un fantasma, tiene un libro negro con signos que Will duda que sean cristianos y lee en latín.

Qué mierda.

—Will, no percibo si estás aquí, si he podido llamarte —afirma al aire y aunque debería verse estúpido, no lo hace—. Pero quería disculparme por mis acciones. No por haber destrozado a aquel cerdo sino que por la ofensa de no haber medido las consecuencias.

Will lo escucha con interés.

— Tu compañía este último mes me ha sido reconfortante y sin ella noto lo vacía que se hace esta casa, sin tu seguro sarcasmo o poéticas divagaciones. Si te encuentras conmigo me gustaría poder empezar con otro pie nuestra amistad.

—No llamaría esto amistad —refunfuña, sentándose en el que ya es su sillón, ignorando que (metafóricamente) su corazón late con más fuerza al ver la sonrisa levantarse en el rostro cabizbajo de Lecter. De Hannibal.

—Will. Puedo prometer que mis cacerías serán de monstruos, no querría volver a ofender tus sensibilidades. 

Y bien, bajo las circunstancias, Will entiende que es imposible pedirle que no mate, así que acepta porque es un caballero—. Me parece pasable. Estuve viendo tus tarjetitas y creo que te podría ayudar a elegir.

No le dice que una parte de él quedó conmovido con su pasión, que quería ver que creaba con el cuerpo. Quizás después.

-

-

-

En este segundo intento de "amistad" las cosas funcionan mejor. Tal vez demasiado.

Y es que, y aquí hay una gran verdad, Will se siente visto (no literal, claro). Con Hannibal puede conversar de las nimiedades más estúpidas o de sus pensamientos más profundos.

Hannibal, quien observa el espacio vacío donde se encuentra como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, quien lo escucha porque sí, curiosidad e interés por sus palabras, por sus gozos.

Quien elige victimas a su gusto, mostrándole como si fuera un teatro su arte (una vez comenta que es mejor tenerlo a él como espectador que a la policía).

¿Cómo es que no va a terminar enamorándose? de Hannibal y su entendimiento, su confianza. De su rostro elegante y sus brazos fuertes, de las arrugas que hacen tan encantadores a sus ojos de color miel.

¿Por qué ahora? ¡cuando Will no tiene ni cuerpo! ¡Cuando es peor fantasma que el de Ghost! (Y no, no usaría un vidente ni nada).

Si Hannibal nota su voz más depresiva, no dice nada. Pero los sentimientos de Will explotan un día cuando al llegar desde la oficina escucha lo que son ladridos. De sus perros.

Y sí, ahí está una mujer que no reconoce esperándolos (a Hannibal, bueno) con Buster y Harley, ambos canes moviendo sus colas. Will ignora todo cuando ingresan a la casa, corriendo al patio donde los animales son liberados, notando con tanta emoción que pueden verlo.

Se pasa toda la tarde jugando, besándolos y recibiendo sus besos, mientras Hannibal habla con quien ha traído a sus mascotas.

—Will —escucha después a esa voz amada, tan suave al pronunciar su nombre—, me imaginé que mi sorpresa te pondría feliz. Me es grato verte así y más si soy la causa.

Sonríe y se levanta de entre sus perros y, por primera vez en semanas, trata de tomar su mano solo traspasándola, quedando lleno de angustia.

Esos ojos marrones se iluminan ante la sensación fallida—. _O_ _h_ , Will. Sueño con observar tu rostro encantador y perderme en el azul de tu mirada. Tus fotos son material insuficiente. 

—Querría eso. Haberte conocido en otro momento de mi vida para estar contigo siempre —calla ahogado de emoción—. ¿Mis perros se quedarán acá? Tendrás que construir un lugar seguro.

Y ahí, esa sonrisa secreta y llena de superioridad—. Will, sé que siempre te ha generado molestia mi falta de sorpresa ante tu aparición. En Lituania cuando mi abuela vivía solía leer sus libros sobre conjuros y maldiciones. Es así cómo pude llamarte cuando te enojaste conmigo.

—No entiendo —plantea confundido.

Hannibal luce enigmático, mirando a los canes tranquilos y entrando a la casa para ir a la sala—. Si todo sale bien, a la hora de las brujas de hoy Halloween volverás a estar en este plano.

—¿Cómo es posible? —mueve sin querer las ampolletas, haciendo parpadear la luz.

—Eso es para mí saber y para ti ver, Will, no debes preocuparte tanto. Unos cuantos sacrificios humanos, nadie quien será muy extrañado, unas cuantas especias y listo. Tan simple como cocinar.

Will se toca el puente de la nariz. Hannibal terminará matándolo por segunda vez. Ni siquiera piensa en preguntarle cuándo hizo todo viendo que es su segunda sombra (si hay alguien que podría sería este maldito caníbal que tanto ama).

Las horas que siguen hasta la medianoche se le hacen las más largas. Hannibal finge estar despreocupado pero Will puede verlo mover sus dedos en el sillón mientras le cuenta de sus planes (viajarán a Florencia donde Hannibal planea radicarse unos años cortando de a poco sus lazos con Baltimore y sus conocidos. Y sí, todos sus perros incluidos, hasta los que todavía no llegan).

Cuando dan por fin las 12:00, el sonido del reloj retumbando en la habitación, Will siente su estómago apretarse.

 _Espera_.

Siente de verdad su estómago apretarse y un mareo terrible, la cabeza le da vueltas y le cuesta respirar.

Dios. Está respirando. Sin saber cómo está gimiendo de dolor en la alfombra hasta que el malestar pasa y solo está tumbado en el suelo, respirando, sudando, sintiendo su corazón. Y brazos fuertes le dan la vuelta y no tiene tiempo de fijarse en nada porque está siendo engullido contra el cuerpo de Hannibal quien lo aprieta como si ese fuera su mayor deseo.

Escucha como le dice _Will, amado, mi cariño_. Besos le son depositados en sus desordenados rizos y Will lo empuja lo suficiente para poder hacer lo que ha querido desde hace tanto: tomar sus mejillas y decirle—: _buuuh_.

Hannibal lo mira poco impresionado y Will ríe y ríe, tan feliz, arrastrando la mueca parca de su caníbal para plantarle el esperado beso. Y eso es solo el comienzo. Pensar que tuvo que morir para iniciar la mejor etapa de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, acá otra historia que nació para los retos de la página de Facebook de Hannigram Lovers! La extensión era máximo 3 mil palabras así que publico acá una poquita más larga para incluir las referencias a Los Cazafantasmas y a Ghost jajaja  
> Espero que la hayan disfrutado! Sus comentarios y kudos alimentan mi corazón <3


End file.
